


Heck The Ocean

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Fluff, [marisa voice] im gonna punch the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marisa sees a beach for the first time. It doesn't go as splendidly as planned.(For FE Rarepair Week 2017, prompt: Water / Sand)





	Heck The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know this ship makes no sense. Roleplaying makes the best crackships lol

Marisa had never seen the beach before. 

Her jobs had never taken her out far enough in the continent to ever see it. There was some in Jehanna, but only if you traveled miles to a portion of the land that none but freakish creatures inhabited. There were villages along the tiny peninsula towards their bottom, but she’d only seen in maps. She never had a reason for going, and so she never did. 

But now she stood in much cooler sands than those of her home, staring into an open expanse of several blues. Towards the shore, the water was a vibrant greenish tone. Slowly, it melted into a dark almost black, so dark it obscured the details of the land below it. And yet, it didn’t unsettle her, rather amazed her.

And the sounds. Loud birds she’d never seen called and split the air, and the slow rattle of the tide until it crashes against the land is oddly relaxing. She’d never thought to want to come to such a place, but finds she has been missing out.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A loud voice says, breaking Marisa free of her reverie. L’arachel stands beside her, grinning. “Rausten’s beaches are second to none! Only the chilly Frelia coast could wish to compare!”

As always, L’arachel’s attitude towards the country was as salty as the air. Somewhere, she’s sure Prince Innes must have sneezed, and she almost can’t help a snort. “It is.”

L’arachel had been horrified when she expressed her love of the warmest weather meaning a trip to the beach, only to find Marisa had never known such a thing. Immediately, she’d set a trip and they were here now, alone on that very place. It was beautiful, but Marisa felt strange just standing there. It was oddly cold, too, nipping at her skin at a temperature she’d felt only during the war. Since agreeing to become the princess’s knight, after becoming unexpectedly close during their battles, Marisa had only adorned a simple coat and pants made complex by gold lining and ruffles. Practical, but still very over the top, much like L’arachel herself.

But now she stood only in a strange article meant for swimming, nothing she had ever known existed. It was a one-piece of a thin material, shorts reaching only to her knees and exposing her arms, shoulders, and collarbones, cinched at the waist. L’arachel was much more covered, almost in a full gown complete with ankle length bloomers in a solid white.“What does...one do at the beach?”

“Oh!” She claps her hands together, delighted to talk, as if she ever wasn’t. “Well, I’m rather fond of soaking in the sun, perhaps with a good book. Collecting shells and the like is quite fun as well...But I’m sure most would say a dip in the water is a most wonderful idea!”

The first two didn’t sound so interesting, and so Marisa took a few gentle steps towards the water. L’arachel is much more quick, bolting into the water without a care. It sends little droplets rocketing outwards, hitting Marisa’s ankle. She cringes, it was freezing! How the water could be so cold while the sand beneath was so hot was beyond her understanding, though the shore would never compare to the dunes of her home. 

She hears the princess yelp, and she’s standing paralyzed some feet into the water, arms out and fingers tensed. Marisa assumed at first she hurt herself somehow, and was about to step forward to help her regardless of her discomfort, only to recoil when her toe so much as touched the sea.

“Oh dear, I do always forget how frigid it is!” She’s laughing and smiling anyways, with the sun’s rays behind her, lighting her lime green locks a stranger color. “But don’t let that deter you! Your body will adjust as you go.”

Timid was not a word used to describe Marisa. Quiet and a little awkward, yes, but hesitance was a rare thing. But while you could a read person or animal’s appearance, behavior, how they move to find a weakness...Nature truly was unbeatable, full of the unknown. And the fact that she can’t see well through the shimmering surface doesn’t help. Eyes never leaving the light that wavered on the uneven waters, her foot slowly pierces its veil and she gasps, pulling it back. But she puts it back in just as quickly and shudders at the brisk temperature against her nerves. 

It wasn’t like she’s never seen water before, but this was...different. Very different. The amount of water she’d never seen, and it was heavy on her even as she stood only ankle deep. But as soon as the feeling passed, it was...nice. She isn’t sure why, but watching the sand macerate around her feet and the silhouette of them warping was amusing in its own way.

Gaining confidence and deciding that she was done standing in this temperature purgatory, she takes slow steps forward, letting the skin of her legs adjust as she did. At her side, L’arachel was happily splashing away at...nothing in particular. But clearly having fun.

She sinks deeper into the water, the shore looks so far now...though likely because the land was raised relatively higher than it. Water fills the space under L’arachel’s...strange bathing gown, shaping the fabric into a bell and making her look larger than she was. It must’ve made her lose her footing, because soon her back meets the water and she’s _floating_ away with the tide. The corners of Marisa’s lips twitch, but before they can even form a smile she feels a heavy weight collide with her head.

Before she knows it, her face is thrusted into the damp sand, water rushing over head and forcing her hair forward into her face. She gasps, horrified, shocked, frightened, mouth only meeting saltwater. And even sooner, the feeling is gone, that pressure and weight leaves her gasping and coughing on land.

She lay on her stomach in the sand, propped on her arms and hacking the disgusting fluid out of her lungs. Her sinuses burned and all she could smell was a scent so salty and clean it was nauseating. She hadn’t yet regained her senses when L’arachel waddled over, the deflated fabric of her clothes sticking to her form and weighing her down. “Oh heavens! Marisa, are you okay?!”

Marisa turns so she’s on her back, arms out but legs pulled close when the ocean nips at her toes. Her voice sounds blurred and the world is still wobbling, but she can _breathe_.

“I think you’ve underestimated the strength of waves.” L’arachel sits beside her, and pushes soaked hair from Marisa’s forehead. She doesn’t recoil from the gesture like she normally would have. “It knocked you over and you went under...But it did push you back to land!”

Marisa groans, feeling the material of her swimsuit sticking to her body as well. She feels gross and heavy, but pushes herself up so she’s sitting. “Come now, dear, let’s find a place to sit for now, okay?”

Marisa nods, struggling to stand until she’s pulled up, and she’s shocked L’arachel can with her much thinner and soft frame. They walk a small ways from the water and find a relatively flat expanse of ground to sit on, but L’arachel stops her and walks off, quickly returning with a large basket. She forgot that they even brought it. She stands shivering with arms around herself until the other returns.

“Here we are!” L’arachel announces as she spreads a blanket across the area, and Marisa sits as she does, enjoying how dry it was. Things had been enjoyable before...that, but she thinks now that she prefers land much more. “Still feeling dizzy?" 

“A little.” The overwhelming stench of the sea still hasn’t left her, even as she exhales hard through her nose.

“Of course, then food will have to wait. But for now...Let us enjoy the view from a safe distance, how does that sound?”

Marisa tries to blink away the dampness of her eyelashes and nods, her eyes sting a little but she can see. They’d came a little late in the day, as L’arachel _did_ have duties to attend to. And now the sky was still that pastel shade, and the water under it a vibrant mix of teal and turquoise. But the sun was starting to lower, white reflecting and sparkling in horizon. It was still beautiful, she had to admit. 

“I do hope that didn’t leave a bad impression on you, darling.” The pet names raise a warmth in her, but L’arachel always said those liberally. “If it helps, I’ve done that many times. The ocean is so much stronger than you think!” 

“I was merely caught off guard.” Marisa replies. “But I won’t make the same mistake, now that I know its strength.”

“My, must everything be a battle with you?” L’arachel’s tone is jovial, and she giggles. “It’s okay to be scared, you know. I should have warned you.”

Marisa doesn’t turn to look at her, thoroughly embarrassed. “I wasn’t scared...I was out of my comfort zone.” She says, then mutters quietly. “And I don’t know how to swim.”

“You don’t know how to swim!?” Thank the gods the beach was empty save for them, or Marisa might’ve died on the spot out of sheer embarrassment. She forgot L’arachel has no indoors voice...Though, they were outside, but the point stands. “That won’t do! Once the time presents itself, I will teach you personally...In a much smaller, controlled pool within the palace, of course.” 

As long as the water stayed still and didn’t taste like salt, Marisa had no complaints.


End file.
